Crimson Tide
by connor95xx
Summary: my first fan fiction so i hope you guys enjoy. its a Cato/OC Romance/adventure! enjoy people will update as often as possible, rated M for swearing and sexual content in later chapters. review as much a possible guys would love to hear what you think would actually mean the world to me,and its called crimsontide because my OC is from district4 and cause theres gunna be blood :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's the day of the reaping all across Panem

I wake up in my tiny sun lit room knowing straight away that today is the day. The day that all the boys and girls in Panem will be holding their breaths for as long as they can until their name is or isn't called out by their district escort. I hate that this is the first thought to come to my mind at the beginning of the day but what else can I think? I live near the beach in the middle of district 4 with my dad and my younger brother Myles who is 11, thankfully not old enough to be reaping age yet. I couldn't bear to see him going through the ordeals of the games. My name is in there 12 times as I have had to apply for tessera to keep my family alive. My name, Jade Tanner is in there 12 times… the odds definitely aren't in my favour

After about ten minutes of lying in bed I look at the small crafted clock on my bedside table, 10:00 AM. Only an hour until the reaping does begin. I pull myself out of bed and aim for the bathroom, the small cracked tiles feeling icy cold against my feet. I jump in the shower and wash myself all over then step out. I look at myself in the full length mirror on the wall of my room I'm quite attractive really, although I would never admit that to anyone. My hair is a luscious blonde colour and reaches down below my chest. It's also dead straight which I'm thankful for as most people in district 4 have crazy curly hair. My body is petite but you can say that I am physically very fit (and mentally I would like to add) I have a few scars on my body from being out on the boats since the age of 11 but none of them are anything against the scar that goes from the top of my leg to the tip of my knee. I remember exactly how I got it. That day had changed my life.

I had been playing with my little brother on the docks one afternoon just as the boats were coming in from their 4 day fishing trip. My brother and I began to run to the edge of the docks to greet them but as we were running I tripped and went falling over the edge of the docks I collided with a trident that was leaning against the side of some crates. The trident slashed all the way down my leg and I ended up falling into the water. I remember being in the water and looking up, I could see the sun bouncing off the water and how clear it was. Then a crimson mist started to cloud my view. I looked down at my leg and realised it as bleeding a hell of a lot. That's when I passed out; the next thing I remember is waking up in the run down district hospital not far from the docks with my father and brother by my side. My father and brother were in tears. I remember shaking my dad's shoulder and telling him "it's ok. I'm fine" he looks at me with the most heart breaking look on his face and pulls me into a hug. Even though I've told him I'm fine he carries on sobbing. That's when I realise… where's mum? The next few minutes consist of my dad telling me that when mum was on the fishing trip there was a catastrophic storm that had taken the lives of many of the crew, her life being one of them. I remember feeling numb, empty inside I just wanted to give up. Then I realised I had to stay strong for dad and for Myles. I started to work every day after that, earning as much money for my family as I could. This wasn't much unfortunately. I became very skilled with a trident even to the extent of being allowed to go on the more dangerous trips because of my skill. I also became fairly good with hand to hand combat as the whole crew would always wrestle while we were on the trips. I was hesitant at first to try but when I did I found I had a natural agility and flexibility that helped me tire out my opponents before hitting there weak spots. For guys this was mainly the crotch shot, guys can never go on after the crotch shot.

Zooming back into reality I realise I'm close enough to being dry so I go into my wardrobe to put on my reaping dress. The dress I pick out is a teal blue with small puffy sleeves which go to the end of my shoulder. The bottom of it flows and reaches to midway down the mid of my thigh.

I walk downstairs to see my Father and Myles sitting at the breakfast table looking glum. I know this is because I'm going off to the reaping, so trying to keep positive I walk In with a slight smile on my face to show that everything is going to be okay. Myles looks over to me gets up out of his seat and charges at me with his arms out for a hug. I kneel down and take him in my arms.

"Do you have to go to the reaping's jade?" he looks at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You know I have to Myles, but everything will be ok" I try to say sounding as confident as I can.

"Do you promise?" his voice sounds so desperate. He knows I never break a promise.

"Of course I promise big man, everything is going to be ok" how could I say that? I don't know myself whether it is going to be okay or not. How could I give him a false hope like that? I feel so horrible.

With that he quickly perks up a bit and goes to sit down to eat the rest of his breakfast. I walk over to my dad who is sitting quietly on the chair in front of the table looking dead ahead against the wall the other side of the room. I stand behind him and put my arms over his shoulders and hug him from behind. I feel him lean into my hug we don't say anything but we don't have to. We know that were giving each other reassurance that everything will be fine.

I'm walking hand in hand with my father and Myles to the district square. The amount of peacekeepers compared to the normal amount that is usually around has more than tripled in size for the occasion. The capitol tells us there here to represent the capitol but we all know there here for another reason, and that reason is in case anyone refuses or begins to cause a stir at the reaping they can easily get rid of the problem. This though makes me swallow hard and I realise were now at the square where I have to go and sign in. I kneel down so I'm level with Myles and look him straight in the eyes.

"Now listen to me big guy, you stay with dad until the reaping is over then I will come and find you okay?" again I try to sound as confident as I can.

"Ok jade" is all he says. He's looking at the ground at this point. I know he is afraid for me.

"Hey, no frowns" I say his head bolts straights up at this and looks me in the eyes once more. "If I see any more frowns I'm not gunna take you swimming in the ocean tomorrow" I say with a grin on my face.

His eyes widen and look at me. "Were going swimming tomorrow!" he exclaims. he loves swimming so much but as I'm always busy with work the few days after the reaping are the only days I can take him to the ocean.

"Yes we are, but only if you don't frown" I remind him.

With that his frown changes to a massive smile "I won't frown I promise!" I let out a small giggle at this reply and watch him walk over to the crowd. With that I turn around and go to the signing in station. Here they prick your finger so it bleeds then they take a sample. I wince as the needle prick my finger but the pain vanishes almost instantaneously. I then proceed to walk over to the rest of the 17 year old girls. Were a mixed bunch, some sticky some very slim and then some muscular types. I look through the crowd and see my best friend Alicia. I jog over to her before grabbing her hand and holding onto it for what seems like dear life. She looks over at me.

"Nervous? She asks.

"Very" I answer truthfully "what about you?" I ask her.

"So much, I can't do a thing that would help me in the arena" I hate to say it but I know she's right. She works on the paper work side of things, checks over the files.

The clock strikes 11 and our district escort walks out. Her name is Cinnamon. I know, capitol names are atrocious. She walks to the stage and taps the microphone.

"Uhum hello district four, as you know my name is cinnamon and isn't it such an exciting day?" I think she expects a cheer but the crowd stays silent. How can she think this is exiting? It's sick.

"Now before we find our tributes I have a video to show you all the way from our beloved capitol" she says this with suck excitement it's hard not to laugh at it.

The video begin to play, projected against the mayor's house and I zone out. I've seen it so many times. It covers how the thirteen districts rebelled against the capitol and as punishment district 13 was destroyed and the hunger games born.

After a while the video stops and cinnamon begins talking again.

"Now as usual it's going to be ladies first" her voice is quite shrill but that's not what makes my stomach churn. What makes my stomach churn is that her hands right now could be selecting my name from the big bowl of tributes.

Her fingers grasp a small piece of paper and she scuttles back over to the microphone. She clears her throat so she can announce the victim, I mean tributes name.

"Jade Tanner"

The crowd is silent all the heads begin to turn to stare at me. I feel Alicia's hand grip me even tighter.

Fuck. I'm going into the games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quick note first thank you to the people who are reading and liking my story it means so much! Secondly I am not going to go into detail at all on Jordan's character I only created him because district 4 needed a boy tribute. He won't really be mentioned in the story to much besides the obvious parts like training and the scores and the bloodbath. Thirdly I decided not to have katniss of peeta appear in my version of the games. Although I loved their characters I didn't really feel like they fit into the story I want to tell. Anyway thanks guys and keep reviewing :D**

The silence is deafening in a way. As its all I can hear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, JADE NOO!" I hear the shrill screams of a young boy. Its Myles, I have to get to him. I run away from the stage running towards the screams. I see Myles about 15 feet in front of me. I begin to dash towards him but before I can even get 2 foot closer peacekeepers are upon me, their dragging me away from my screaming brother.

"LET ME GO" I scream, "PLEASE LET ME GO, I NEED TO GET TO HIM, PLEEEAASSE!" their grip just gets tighter as they try to drag me away from my brother. I get almost thrown onto the stage in front of a shocked looking Cinnamon. I look back towards Myles trying to look for an opening to get back to him but the peacekeepers have basically surrounded the stage making my bid to get to him impossible.

"Well, well isn't this just amazing! That was you brother wasn't it?" she asks me as I'm still on my knees next her.

"yes." Is all I reply, I have to effort to put any feelings into my words.

I hear her giggle as she says "Well isn't this just climactic" she begins to walk away from the microphone over to the boys bowl.

"Jordan Hartwell" the name echoes around the square.

I don't recognise the name and I don't recognise the boy who begins to emerge from the 15 year old section. He's quite tall and skinny he doesn't look very strong at all. I feel so sorry for him. He walks onto the stage, the peacekeepers keeping a close eye on him after my little incident. I'm still on my knees at this point and decide to stand up as I have to shake Jordan's hand. We shake hands and get escorted to the justice building where we are put into separate rooms for our loved ones to come and see us.

The door swings open not 2 seconds after I sit down. It's Myles I quickly run to him and take him in my arms. He begins to pound on my chest with his fists.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SAID EVERITHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY, YOU NEVER BREAK YOUR PROMISES JADE!" I can hear the desperation in his voice as he pounds on my chest harder and harder. All I can do is let him carry on, tears are forming in my eyes and I don't think I can hold them in any longer.

All of a sudden Myles collapse onto his knees and just kneels there sobbing. My heart is breaking and that's when I realise I have to win these game if it's the last thing I do. Nothing is going to stop me.

I kneel in front of him and put my hand beneath his chin pulling his face up to look at mine, his eyes are red and puffy and I just want to hold him forever. "Listen to me big guy, I know I broke our promise and I am so sorry. But I can tell you I will do everything I can to win this thing and come back home to you. I will triumph over anything that gets in my way so I can come back to you. Do you understand?" I say this with as much passion I possibly can so he understand that I'm serious.

He nods his head to show he understands before pulling me close again. "i love you so much jade"

"I love you to big guy, I love you to"

I stay there holding him for a little while longer until my dad comes into the room. I walk over to him and hug him. We stay silent as we usually do but then he takes something out of his pocket and hands it to me. It's a necklace. When I look at it I recognise it's my mothers. It's a singular pearl that has a small dainty silver wire running through it to make the chain. It's gorgeous.

My father clears his throat "this was your mothers, it was her good luck charm and she always planned on giving it you when you got older. Be safe there sweetie. You have skills, your fast, you can win this."

I nod back at him "I love you dad"

"I love you to sweetie" he kisses my forehead just before the peacekeepers drag him and Myles out.

We get escorted to the train station with the long metallic structure is waiting for us. Cinnamon begins to tell us that the tributes from district 1, 2 and 3 are here also. I'm looking at the train as she's talking and that when I see him staring out the window at me and Jordan. On closer inspection he's just looking at me. He's tall I can tell that much and his hair is the same shade as mine but is short with a few perfect spikes on the front. Are eyes are locked for a few more seconds until Cinnamon drags me onto the train.

"Come on now Jade, let's go meet your mentors for the games." We are ushered in to a large cart full of shiny and expensive looking things. I look above and I see the most gorgeous crystal chandelier. I feel like a character from a fairy tale a once read. She was living in a castle owned by a ferocious beats who turns out to be a prince. They go to the ballroom one night and dance under a beautiful chandelier like this one.

Back to reality I hear the doors from where we entered moment ago slide open I turn around to face the door and in walk two figures. As I look at the first figure she is a short old lady a little stocky but looking quite physically fit for her age. Just behind her walks in this almost god like being. He's wearing a tight t-shirt so you can see his abs, he has slick black hair massive arms. He is gorgeous to put it lightly.

"Jade, Jordan these are your mentors Mags and Finnick Odair." She seems to swoon when she mentions his name. But I wouldn't blame her he is gorgeous! I mentally slap myself. I can't be thinking like this, I have to focus on what is important, winning these games for Myles. Finnick and Mags come over to me and my partner. Finnick first shakes hands with Jordan as I shake hands with Mags. Finnick then comes over to me so I instinctively raise my hand for him to shake but he doesn't. Instead he holds my hand in his and kisses it lightly.

"Nice to meet you beautiful" he says with a wink and a smile to die for.

It takes my whole being to not blush and giggle like a little girl. "Nice to meet you to Finnick and by the way the names jade not beautiful."

His face gives a slight shocked expression. Probably because a woman has never retaliated to him like I did. I felt proud, Very proud. I look over to Mags and Jordan, who are both giggling at what they've just witnessed,

Finnish looks back and me "I like you already Jade" he smiles. I give a slight smile at this comment and at least he used my name this time.

We make our way over to the dining cart and it is full to the brim of foods I have and have never seen before. It all looks so succulent and fresh I can't help but run over and start piling food onto my plate. Once I fill up at least 2 plates full which I still feel isn't enough at all I head over to the table and sit next to Jordan and opposite Finnick, Mags and Cinnamon.

"So" I say between mouthfuls. "Any ideas on how we are gunna win this" I look up at Finnick who is staring at me eat. I notice I'm acting like a pig. If my mum could see this now she would be scolding me. With that I straighten my posture and eat slower, although my entire mind is telling me to demolish everything in front of me. I stare at Finnick waiting for him to answer.

"Well firstly I need to know what you both can do" Finnick replies to my stare.

"Jordan what skills do you have" Mags ask trying to make the silent boy feel part of the conversation.

"Not much really" he replies. "I can use a dagger okay I guess and I'm not too bad when it comes to tying knots."

"Well at least that's somewhere to start" Mags replies trying to lift his spirits.

"What about you jade?" Finnick asks me.

"Well I'm really good with a trident and at hand to hand combat, not blowing my own horn or anything, and I'm really quite flexible and agile." I say this quite confidently and why shouldn't I? It's all true. I worked hard to get the skills I have.

"Well, well." Finnick replies. "We do have something to work with here" I can see his brain rattling through strategy ideas as he speaks. It's quite intriguing really.

We sit at the table in silence for a minute or two while the two mentors and the escort think strategy; I excuse myself and head to the designated room where I will be staying while we journey to the capitol. I walk in an instantly lock the door finally getting some alone time. I see the biggest and cosiest bed I've ever seen in my life. I sit on it and instantly never want to get up again it is so nice. I lay here for what seems like a endless amount of time thinking about home, about Myles and dad and about how I'm going to try my hardest to return to them.

I get up a few minutes later and head over to the bathroom as I enter I see every single wall is a mirror and I can see myself in every direction I look. I look at myself closely in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy from crying earlier today. My hair is a tangled mess from how much I have been tugging and playing with it during the reaping's. I decide that I should just get in the shower then get into bed. I jump in and the amount of buttons and switches on this thing is crazy. All I want is warm water, soap and shampoo. But it seems like I have to go through 50 different routes to find even something remotely similar. I finally manage to have a sort of relaxing shower I stand in there for what seems like an eternity the no decide to get out otherwise I'm gunna look like a raisin. I walk out and go to grab a towel but my hand only grabs thin air. It was here a minute ago I think to myself. I come to the conclusion that I must have left it on the bed so I walk out of the bathroom naked and open the door to my room. And as I walk out there he is, the tall, blonde guys that I saw when boarding the train. He turns around when he hears the door hinges squeak to look at me. I stare at him and realise he's smirking and laughing a little. That's when I realise.

Fuck I'm naked.


End file.
